Sonic Moon TRUTH or DARE
by Masaki Ikasami
Summary: What happens when Full Moon and Sonic the Hedgehog characters team up against eachother and play TRUTH or DARE? Whith MI as the host, anything can happen! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1: Introductions.....(sigh)_**

**MI:** Welcome every one to everyone's favorite reality game show, TRUTH or DARE!

**MI:** We have two sets of fictional characters competing against eachother..... But right now they are all sleeping so I'll be more than happy to wake the up!

**MI:** The first set of characters are from the anime/manga of Full Moon O Sagashite!

MI blows a horn into the characters' room they were sleeping in.

**MI:** Wake up you sleeping beauties!

**Full Moon Characters:** "groan"

**MI:** Welcome you guys to the opened-eyed world!

**Full Moon Characters:** Go AWAY!

**MI:** "pouting" Stop being such whimps! You have to wake up so I can introduce you guys!

**Full Moon Characters: **Fine.....

**MI:** Ok! Thanks! Our first contestant is..... Mitsuki Koyama!

**Mitsuki:** Hi everybody! "smiles sweetly"

**MI:** Our second contestant is....... Takuto Kira!

**Takuto: **Yeah, yeah...."scowls"

**MI:** Our third contestant is....... Meroko Yui!

**Meroko:** You bet that's me! "winks"

**MI:** Fourth is Izumi Lio!

**Izumi:** Heh, Heh, (looks at Meroko)

**MI:** And last but not least..... Jonathan!

**Jonathan****:** Hheelloo...."gives a weird smiley face"

**MI:** That's all of our Full Moon cast so let's get to our next set of contenders!

* * *

**MI:** Our next set of characters are... animals.... mutated animals..... from the game genre of Sonic the Hedgehog!

**MI:** Now it's time to wake them up...(heh, heh,)

**MI:** Wake up...... oh...... you guys are already awake!?!

**Sonic Characters:** "gives MI a long glare"

**MI:** Oh.... I guess you heard the horn in the other room.....

**Sonic Characters:** "nod"

**MI:** Ok then....... I'll just get to introductions.....

**MI:** Our first contestant is..... Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Sonic:** What's up? (gives a thumbs up)

**MI:** Our second contestant is....... Amy Rose!

**Amy:** That's me! (gives a peace sign)

**MI:** Our third contestant is...... Shadow the Hedgehog!

**Shadow:** Hummph... (looks away)

**MI:** Our fourth contestant is..... Cream the Rabbit!

**Cream:** Please be nice to me! (smiles innocently)

**MI:** Ok..... Last but not least..... Knuckles the Echidna!

**Knuckles:** Alright! (winks)

**Amy:** Knuckles that was a totally lame catchphrase!

Knuckles burns up in anger.

**Knuckles:** WELL!!!!! WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT, "that's me"?!?!? (imitating Amy's voice)

**Amy:** It's catchy, (sticks out tongue)

**Knuckles:** WELL "ALRIGHT" IS ABSOLUTELY A WINNER CATCHPHRASE!!!!!

**Amy:** What do you think Sonic?

**Sonic:** Well, I personally use "that's me" sometimes...(shrugs)

**Knuckles:** Oh NOW you chose to pair up with your GIRLFRIEND!!

**Sonic:** Dude, she's not my girlfriend!

**Amy:**........I'm....... Not?!?! (gets teary eyed)

**Sonic:** No Amy.....

**MI:** Ok! Ok! Enough with the drama! let's just get the teams together so I can explain the rules!

**Knuckles:** Wow.... who knew the host had anger issues.....

**Amy:** Kinda like you, Knuckles? (smiles sweetly)

**Knuckles:** Why YOU little..... (raises fist)

**MI:** SHUT UP!!!!

**Sonic Characters:** "stare at MI"

**MI:** OK..... Now I'll meet you all in 5 minutes out in the main room.

**Cream:** What main room?

**MI:** Meet me in the main room in 5 MINUTES!!!!!

MI storms out of room.

* * *

**_5 minutes later in the so called main room......_**

**MI:** Ok.... Now that all the teams are situated together in this "main room" Why don't we introduce ourselves to everybody else, starting with me. I'm MI.

**Everybody Else:** M, I?

**MI:** Yes, now introduce yourselves starting with you! (points at Shadow) You seem to be awfully quiet....

**Shadow:** ..........

**MI:** You better say something or I'll blast down the Space colony!

**Shadow: **Like you could...

**MI:** I sure can! (holds up a remote with a big red button that says "blow up space colony")

**Shadow:** Oh... Ok.... Don't get ideas..... Um.... I am the ultimate life-form, Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog! (folds arms across his chest)

**MI:** Very good. (puts remote away) now we'll continue with.....

**Izumi:** Ultimate life-form? You've got to be kidding me! (starts laughing)

**Jonathan:** Iizzuummii, if you laugh too hard, you'll get a headache!

**Shadow:** Don't underestimate me! (snarls)

**MI:** Why do we have to start with a fight? (again) Ok! Quiet down! Since you're the big mouth, you're next! (points at Izumi)

**Izumi:** Ok, I am the Ultimate ninja life-form, Izumi Lio!

**Takuto:** Ninja? That was the best you can come up with?

**Izumi:** I took the best option didn't I?

**MI:** Ok! Now you! (points at Takuto)

**Takuto:** I'm Route L's vocalist, Takuto Kira.

**Sonic:** Who's Route L?

**Takuto:** Only the best rock band ever!

**Sonic:** Yeah, probably only second to Crush 40!

**Takuto:** Who the heck is that?!?

**MI:** Your turn blue hedgehog! (points at Sonic)

**Sonic:** Ok! I'm the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog!

**Amy:** He's so dreamy when he says that!

**Full Moon Characters:** Fastest thing alive?

**Sonic:** I'll prove it! (gets up to his feet)

**MI:** NO! Not now! Your turn! (points at Amy)

**Sonic:** (sits back down disappointedly)

**Amy:** I'm Sonic's girlfriend, Amy Rose!

**Sonic:** Hey! Hey! Hey! You were never my girlfriend!

**Amy:** Not yet.... (smiles mischievously)

**Sonic:** Whatever....

**MI:** Now you! (points at Meroko)

**Meroko:** I'm the cutest bunny ever, Meroko Yui!

**Cream:** Cutest.... Bunny ..... Ever?!? T_T

**Meroko:** Yup! (points at her rabbit ears)

**Cream:** But..... I'm a bunny too! T_T

**Meroko:** ..... Oh..... Sorry..... But still...... I'm so cute!

**Cream:** That's so vain!

**MI:** Ok, the "other" bunny, introduce yourself!

**Cream:** I'm Cream the Rabbit..... (teary-eyed)

**MI:** Aw.... It's Ok honey.... Your turn ghost guy!

**Jonathan:** I'm Jonathan, Izumi's right hand guy!

**MI:** Alright, now you! (points at Mitsuki)

**Mitsuki:** I'm Mistuki Koyama, and I love singing! (smiles sweetly)

**MI:** Alright! Now you, red-head! (points at Knuckles)

**Knuckles:** I'm Knuckles! And I can beat down any of you!

**MI:** Ok!! I'll get to rules now! (holding her hand up to stop any protesting against Knuckles' statement)

**MI:** First of all we have to set up teams.....

**Sonic:** I call being on teams with Mitsuki!

**Everyone Else:** o.0

**Amy:** SONIC!!! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING AT!?!?!?!?!?!?!!? (holds up fist)

**Sonic:** What?!? She's hot!

**Mitsuki:** (blushes)

**Amy: **NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! Your all mine SONIC!!!!

**MI:** Don't worry Amy..... I've already decided the teams: Team Sonic vs Team Full Moon!

**Sonic:** Aw MAN!!!!

**Takuto:** Even if you were on Mitsuki's team, I wouldn't let you lay a hand on her. (put's an arm around Mitsuki)

**Sonic:** Hey!

**Meroko:** I used to like (or more likely love) Takuto, but he loved Mistuki, and she loves him back!

**Sonic:** .......... I'm still not giving up......

**MI:** Ok, I'll just explain the rules later since these stubborn contestants won't stop talking! See you in the next chapter!

* * *

**Please review! I need Ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2: Rules.........._**

**MI:** Ok, now that I've finally gotten all the teams settled, I can now explain to them the rules....

**Sonic:** Aw! Come on! Can we just skip the boring part and start playing?

**Everyone Else:** (glares at Sonic)

**MI:** Sonic, go sit in the "Eliminated Seat" for today.

**Sonic:** Eliminated Seat? What's.......

**MI:** When I explain the rules, I'll tell you. (points at a wooden stool in the back)

**Sonic:** (sighs)

**MI:** Ok everyone! Stay QUIET and LISTEN to the rules. I'll answer questions later..

**MI:** These Truth or Dare challenges are different than the version you all know of. Each day, one of you will get to choose a subject to truth or dare on, for example: Let's say I choose the forest for my subject, then all of you will have to truth and dare eachother based on the subject..... Questions?

**Amy:** (raises hand)

**MI:** Yes, Amy?

**Amy: **What type of subjects are allowed?

**MI:** Any! It doesn't matter.

**Meroko: **But how are we supposed to figure out a truth or dare question from the subject?

**MI:** Oh C'mon! Your creators have brilliant imaginations, so shouldn't you?!?!?! Just be creative!

**Meroko:** (nods shamefully)

**Izumi:** Can the truth and dares be anything?

**MI:** Yeah, but not anything impossible.

**MI:** Ok, no more questions! We'll get on with the rules.....

**MI:** The game starts as the selector of the subject asks an opposing team member a truth or dare question. If the opponent is unwilling to tell the truth or complete the dare, then they will be sent to the "Eliminated Seat"...... Questions?

**Mitsuki:** But, what if there is more than one person on the "Eliminated Seat"?

**MI:** Oh.... Yeah...... I forgot that one detail.... Ok! Since the questions and the dares can be anything, there will be a lot of people (or animals) at the "Eliminated Seat(s)". When there is only one member of one of the teams standing, then their team doesn't get the boot..... But the other team that didn't win will have to vote one of their team members off. But, if there continues to be one person (or animal) on the "Eliminated Seat" by the time of 5:00 pm, they're automatically out of the game, and is going home.

**Sonic:** BUT.......

**MI:** Don't worry Sonic, we haven't even started the game..... Just relax already!

**Knuckles:** But what if there is no one on the "Eliminated Seat"?

**MI:** If no one is on that seat by 5:00 pm, The team that showed the least teamwork will be the ones who are voting someone off!

**Takuto:** So when are we getting started?

**MI: **Next Chapter "sharp"

**Cream:** Why not now?

**MI:** Because it took forever to get you guys to quiet down, and I'm so TIRED! Besides, it's already past 6:00 pm! Now be good peoples, and animals, and get your butts to your rooms!

**Everybody Else:** (grumbles and leaves room)

**MI: **(yawning) Ok everybody reading this, be PATIENT, and wait for the next chapter...... Goodnight......

* * *

**If you guys are wondering how I'm going to figure out who's going to be the winning team, or whose going to be eliminated, then please review and vote, or else I'm going to ask my family and friends, and you readers might not be too happy with the results...... So please review and vote and I'll respectfully read them and use them...... Promise! **

** ^_-**


End file.
